


Glitter on the Highway

by nubianamy



Series: The Love Shack [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Family Bonding, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: After Finn has an early morning rendezvous with Kurt, Puck is invited to the Hudson-Hummel house to work things out between the three of them.





	Glitter on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to prompting from MCRmyGeneral, I finally wrote the last part to this series. Fluff! Smut! Pastry! Multiple orgasms! Erotic references to plumbing fixtures! Almost zero angst! Please, enjoy. -amy

Puck brought condoms and lube to the Hudson-Hummel house—of course, he wasn’t an idiot—but he also stopped at the bakery and picked up a fresh blueberry streusel. It was early enough in the morning that it was still warm when the girl placed the cardboard box into his hands.

“There you go,” she said, smiling brightly. “You have a good day, now.”

“I’m working on it,” he told her.

Puck wasn’t a hundred percent certain the day _would_ turn out good. He knew Finn wasn’t going to be behind all of his ideas about what they should be doing—but then, Finn never had been willing to go along with one hundred percent of _anything_ he’d planned. He knew this didn’t mean Finn didn’t believe in him. Finn went with his gut, not his head, and sometimes your gut could trick you. But a lot of the time, Finn was also willing to be swayed by logic. Puck was counting on that to get him through some of the inevitable upcoming freak-outs.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to the door, either, but Finn was waiting for him, wearing his bathrobe, watching Puck climb the concrete steps. He focused on the box Puck was carrying instead of on Puck’s face. His own face was very red.

“What’s that?” Finn asked.

“Peace offering,” said Puck. “For your folks. Things are about to get complicated for them.”

Finn’s features went through some complicated gyrations. Puck grinned to himself as he pushed past him and into the kitchen. No one else was awake, which was probably good.

“You’re going to tell my folks about us?” Finn loud-whispered. “I mean, about—whatever? Anything?”

“Start with me and Kurt. That’s going to come out anyway. The rest… you can try to keep it secret, but you really suck at that.”

Finn’s dismayed expression indicated he was aware of this already. He slumped against the wall. “What are we even going to say?”

Puck reached over the stove and got one of Carole’s big knives out of the holder. He opened the box and cut a big slab of the blueberry streusel, which he lifted out and broke into two pieces. He handed one to Finn, who took it awkwardly.

“The way I’m thinking,” he said, taking a bite of the pastry, “your mom wants you to be happy. She wants that a lot more than she wants things not to be weird. She already likes Kurt a whole lot.” He chewed up the rest of the streusel before adding, “I think she likes me, too.”

“Yeah, of course she does.” Finn ate his piece more slowly, his eyes sliding along the counter. “It’s not that. It’s… I don’t know what she’s going to say about it. About _me._ ”

“You want to wait until she knows before we do anything else?”

Now Finn looked right at him, surprised. “You’d do that?”

He shrugged. “If you wanted.”

He watched Finn’s tension melt away into a pleased smile. It felt indulgent to bask in the warmth of his approval, but Puck did it anyway.

“I think…” said Finn, and swallowed. Then he licked the crumbs off his fingers in what appeared to be a very deliberate manner, watching Puck’s face the whole time. Puck wanted to laugh, but he contained it.

“Kurt’s downstairs. You think we should join him?”

Finn nodded quickly. “Maybe he’d want some cake too?”

They put another slice on a plate. Finn carried it down the stairs while Puck closed the door quietly behind them.

When he saw them, Kurt discarded the magazine he was reading, jumped up from the bed and hurried across the room to throw his arms around Puck.

“Hey,” said Puck, catching him with a smile. He gave Finn an amused look, but Finn was blushing again. “Nice welcome.”

Kurt nodded, looking into Puck’s face. Then he looked over at Finn, who carefully wasn’t looking at them.

“This is still okay with you, right?” said Kurt.

“I’m not _jealous,_ exactly,” said Finn. He held the plate aloft and waved it. “But, um. I do have cake?”

Kurt laughed. He squeezed Puck’s arm, and Puck squeezed his in return. “Finn, there’s a lot more I want from you than cake.”

“Oh.” He considered the plate. “So does that mean I can eat it?”

“I think you should feed it to him,” suggested Puck. Finn made a face as Kurt laughed again, but it was a nervous laugh this time.

“Here.” Kurt took the plate from Finn’s hand and set it down on the table by his bed. Then he came back to Finn, holding his breath, before moving into his arms. Finn looked a little startled to be suddenly holding him. He looked over at Puck for support, who shrugged.

“Hey, you didn’t care much for my other suggestion, but…” Puck gestured. “Give him something. Then maybe he’d be more inclined to give you the cake back.”

Finn’s arms folded around Kurt gingerly. Then he leaned over, wearing much the same expression he had upstairs when he’d licked off his fingers, and kissed Kurt. His eyes stayed on Puck while he did it, which was maybe the hottest thing Puck had ever seen Finn do. Puck just waited and watched, trying not to squirm or make any noises, until the kiss came to an end.

“So what do you think?” Puck asked.

“Well, I didn’t really know what to expect,” said Finn. “I guess I hoped it would be better than it was with Rachel, but…” He shrugged, then shook his head. “I didn’t expect _this.”_

“I was talking to Kurt,” drawled Puck. “About the cake.”

“Oh.” Finn looked stricken until Puck smiled.

“But, okay. Good news. Kurt?”

“Finn can have whatever he wants.” Kurt was smiling, his lips swollen and rosy, and his eyes were so sparkly and happy that Puck’s heart did a little _thump._ “Including cake.”

“I’m just saying,” Finn persisted, “it can’t be better than my expectations if I didn’t have them, right. But it’s… so good. I can’t imagine it could be any better.”

Puck grinned. “He is a good kisser, isn’t he?”

“It’s not like I’ve had a lot of practice,” said Kurt. He was clearly enjoying himself too much to be bashful.

“Hey, you’re compatible or you’re not. But the two of you can _practice_ all you want.” Puck beckoned Kurt back over to him, watching Finn watching him do it, and let himself make a rich, satisfied noise as Kurt kissed him.

“And this was really what you were going for, in the igloo?” Finn asked, sounding faint. “You really wanted me there?”

“We really did,” said Kurt. Puck nodded confirmation. He held out his hand to Finn. Slowly, Finn sidled his way across the basement to stand within touching distance of them, but only just. Puck couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh.

“Dude,” he said. “Are you going to get over here or what?”

They made room for him, and, still looking uncertain, Finn moved in to stand in the circle of their arms. Kurt looked radiant, like he might hover off the ground and fly away at any moment.

“You still get to ask for what you want,” Puck said pointedly.

“Oh! Uh.” Finn looked back and forth between the two of them. Then he bit his lip and nodded his head. “Can you guys… keep kissing like that?”

Puck kept it slow, with plenty of tongue, and listened with satisfaction to Finn’s erratic breathing. He cinched his hand tighter around Finn’s waist before turning to face him. “Your turn.”

It was a little risky, but Finn didn’t even hesitate. Now Puck got to listen to Kurt’s amazed response as Finn kissed him back, sliding his hand up to cup Puck’s face.

“Watching the two of you do that,” said Kurt, “is truly the hottest thing. Maybe even hotter than doing it.”

Puck didn’t disagree, but when Finn was looking at him like that, all focused and sincere, it was hard to remember to keep breathing, much less respond in words.

“The whole time we were messing around at my house yesterday,” Puck said eventually, “you were worried about what Kurt would think. You still worried about that?”

“I think…” Finn looked over at Kurt, who was beaming up at them, and laughed. “I think he looks pretty happy. If doing this with you makes him look like _that_ , I don’t have much to worry about.”

Finn moved his hand across to touch Kurt’s face, and Puck got to watch Kurt being too overwhelmed to speak.

“Kurt, you said something yesterday,” said Finn. “You said, _between me and Puck, I think we could make you really happy._ I’m just wondering… did you mean, like, me and him and then you and him and back and forth like that, taking turns? Or did you mean, _between,_ like… a sandwich?”

“Oh, wow.” Kurt blinked over at Puck. “Do I have to pick?”

“Well, let’s be real about this,” Puck said, “it’s mostly gonna be you and him. You guys live together. I’m guessing if your folks find out about the two of you, Burt’s going to put on that addition toot sweet, but right now you’re kind of stuck rooming with each other.” He shifted his stance so Kurt could feel him, hard against his leg, and did a little grinding circle with his hips. “Not that I wouldn’t be one hundred percent on board with a Finn Hudson sandwich.”

He waited for Finn to say _I don’t think I want that,_ but he didn’t. He just stayed there, watching Kurt kissing Puck, his pupils wide as saucers.

“I’m…” Finn swallowed, then laughed. The way his voice cracked, it was like they were in seventh grade again. “Well, for one thing, I’m kind of wondering how I’m going to manage that. I mean, being home together with you, Kurt, if I feel like this all the time… we just, like, twenty minutes ago, and I’m still…”

“More turned on than you know what to do with,” Kurt murmured. Finn nodded, ducking his head in a blush.

“Again,” he said.

“Well, there’s an obvious solution to that.” Puck reached for Finn’s hips and maneuvered him to stand in between them, Finn facing Kurt. With each little nudge of his knees, he got them closer, until they had Finn trapped. Puck listened to their startled moans with satisfaction. “If you get a double dose of this every morning, I think you’ll be able to get through the day.”

“Uh—“ Finn sounded suddenly panicked.

Without a word, Puck took a step back, still holding Finn’s hips in his hands, while Kurt slid his arms around Finn and hugged him. A moment later, Finn hugged him back.

“Remember how I said you thought following the rules was more important than getting what you want?” Puck said. “Well, there aren’t any rules anymore. We get to make up the rules. Here’s my first rule: if you don’t like what you’re getting, or what you’re not getting, you say something. Okay?”

Finn nodded. When he let go of Kurt, he looked a little better.

“I think,” he said, “it’s easier when I hear what you want, first. Listening to you talk about it, I can kind of sit with it, think about it, imagine it, and then… try it.”

“Or not,” Kurt added.

“Sure.” He backed away a few steps to sit on the edge of his bed, looking up at both of them, the apology all over his face. “I really don’t want to ruin things by freaking out.”

Puck shrugged. “Dude, you might. And so what? Just be real. You think you want to try something but you’re not sure about it yet? That’s cool. It’s not a fucking race.” He gestured at Kurt. “Maybe you want a visual aid?”

“A vis—oh.” Finn’s mouth went slack, his fingers splayed on his knees, as Puck unzippedhis jeans and discarded them on the floor, approaching Kurt, who was watching him with wide eyes. Today had definitely been a good day to go commando.

“Just think of us like your imagination, only better.” He took Kurt in his arms and kissed him, grinding against him with more thorough intent. “Finn said my butt was sexy.”

“It is,” Kurt breathed. He let Puck kneel on top of him, then slid his hands down to cover the aforementioned butt, cupping it in both hands and squeezing. Finn made a noise, and then _Kurt_ made a noise, and Puck had to slow down a little because, _fuck._

“I liked watching you do that, at your house,” Finn said unevenly. “Uh, kind of… grinding, and—and thrusting. Against the bed.”

“Yeah.” Puck unbuttoned Kurt’s pants and slid them down far enough to find some skin. He kept his eyes on Kurt, but Kurt didn’t look anything but pleased by what Puck was doing against the hollow of his hip. “You might like watching me do it against Kurt. Or inside Kurt.”

“Oh god.” That was Kurt, but he thought Finn might have been trying to convey the same sentiment with his whimper.

Puck glanced over at Finn, still sitting where he was on the bed, his eyes riveted to Puck’s bare ass. His robe was hanging open between his legs, and Puck had a good view of exactly what he thought about these proceedings.

“This is where you get to jerk off,” said Puck. “If you want.”

Finn immediately slid one hand up along the inside of his thigh and wrapped a hand around himself, just holding, not stroking, just kind of squeezing, and—

Puck held very still, breathing hard. _Finn Hudson is getting off to me making out with my boyfriend_.

“You okay?” Kurt whispered, and he nodded.

“Hot,” Puck clarified. “Hotter than hot. I’m trying to hold out, but—uh.”

He crouched back on his heels, letting Kurt touch him. Finn wasn’t looking at Puck’s dick, or at Kurt’s hand on it, but when Kurt wriggled out of his pants, he stood up and hurried over to the side of the bed.

“Here, let me…” Finn took Kurt’s pants and neatly folded them over the back of the chair. He looked a little embarrassed at the expression on Kurt’s face. “What?”

“You’re helping me with my pants?”

“Well, you hate it when they get wrinkled.” Finn picked up Kurt’s shirt and shook it a little. His robe brushed Puck’s bare knee.

“Smooth, Hudson,” Puck said, nodding approvingly. He reached out and slid a hand under Finn’s robe, brushing it aside. Finn’s face was beet red, but he didn’t step away. “You definitely get some boyfriend brownie points for that one.”

“You don’t have to sit so far away, Finn,” Kurt said. “You can be… right here. As close as you want.”

“As close as I want,” Finn echoed. He moved one step closer to Puck. Puck’s hand slid up his thigh, then back down again, and he reveled in Finn’s soft sigh. “Yeah. That’s… I don’t know. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Maybe we keep going while you think about it?” Kurt had shed the rest of his clothes now, gazing up at both of them with such obvious love that it made Puck a little dizzy. “You’re not intruding. You can watch. Or touch. Or tell us what you want, or what you think you want. You don’t have to know.”

“You said…” Finn hesitated. “You Puck didn’t want it to be maybe. You know, that everything should be absolutely _fuck yeah right now_ , or he would rather wait.”

Puck grinned at Kurt. “You told him I said that?”

“So I was wondering, can you apply that to other people? Because I’m absolutely _fuck yeah right now_ about this, and I’m not even doing it.”

“You are, though.” Kurt reached up and touched Finn’s arm, smiling. “You’re doing things to Puck, right now, just by being here.”

Finn looked like he had been slapped in the face with that statement. He looked curiously at Puck, who tried not to scowl at him. “I am?”

“You’re _his_ favorite, too,” Kurt assured him.

This mortifying exchange was made somewhat less embarrassing by Kurt’s strong, slim hands stripping off Puck’s t-shirt and pulling him down on top of him. Finn stayed where he was beside them, and when Puck felt Finn’s tentative hand on his ass, he bucked up against Kurt and moaned.

“Wow,” Finn said in wonder. “That is so hot.”

Puck’s memory of Finn’s hand, squeezing himself, and Finn’s actual hand, touching him, combined with the sensation of Kurt’s body beneath him, was more than enough to do him in. After about ten very firm, focused thrusts, he came all over Kurt’s stomach.

“Hope that didn’t wake up your folks,” Puck said, panting.

Kurt kissed his face. “No, no, you were quiet, and it’s still early.”

They turned toward Finn, who still looked amazed. He crouched down next to the bed, completely ignoring the gap in his robe and his erection and all the nakedness that was going on around him.

“The two of you,” he said earnestly. “Loving me, like—like _this._ I mean, I know this wasn’t all about me—“

“Finn,” said Puck. He ran a hand over Finn’s bare chest under his robe. “It kind of _was_ all about you.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “Not that it has to be, every time. We can take turns, like you said. And maybe you’re not exactly done?”

“Not exactly,” Finn said, grinning sheepishly. “Not like it takes much to get me… done.”

“Maybe we can help with that?” Kurt asked, grinning back. He patted the narrow strip of bed beside him. “There’s room, right here, if you want to lie down.”

Finn looked dubious. “I think we need a bigger bed.”

“No, dude, we just need to be more creative.” Puck stood, gesturing to Kurt. “Here, scoot up, against the wall. Now, Finn, you sit there.”

Kurt stripped Finn’s robe off his shoulders before helping him recline, cradled within Kurt’s arms and legs. Finn tensed a little as Puck knelt in front of him, but he did not object, and Puck’s mouth on him seemed to erase his immediate concerns.

“I can’t believe,” Finn moaned, his hips shifting on the bed, “that you are okay with this.”

“Are you talking to me?” Kurt asked. He turned Finn’s head to the side and kissed him as thoroughly as he could, given the angle. “Because I think watching my boyfriend give you a blowjob is pretty incredible.”

Finn was right; it didn’t take long. Afterward, Puck rested his head on Finn’s thigh, listening to him breathe as he recovered. 

“Your boyfriend,” Finn said at last. “You’re… Kurt’s boyfriend.”

“Yep,” said Puck. “You still okay with that?”

“Yeah. But what does that make me? Am I your boyfriend too, Kurt?”

“I think that would be up to you.” Kurt sounded as satisfied as Puck had ever heard him. “There’s no rule that says you can’t have more than one of those."

Finn tried to tip his head down to look at Puck’s face, and failed. “How about you?”

“You asking me to be your boyfriend, Finn?”

“I—I don’t know. Maybe? What about Rachel? What am I to her?”

“You’re taking a break,” Puck reminded him. “Whatever you do this week, you don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“Temporary boyfriends, then?” Kurt said.

Finn sat up, dislodging Puck’s head, and gathered his soggy robe around him. “I… think I should take a shower.”

“Finn.” Kurt watched him walk into the bathroom, his smile slipping away. Puck put a hand on Kurt’s leg.

“He gets to have his freakout now. Seriously, I can’t believe he made it through all that sex without making a run for the door.” He took a deep breath. “Showers all around, I think. And then… how am I going to do this next part, huh? One at a time, or all together?”

“Next part?” Kurt glanced at the staircase and chewed his lip. “Ah. I—I think perhaps I would suggest you talk with Carole first. Then she can tell my dad. Then… I don’t know what will happen. You might end up being sent home for the rest of the morning.”

“In that case, how about you and Finn head out together. Take a walk, go shopping, whatever.” He picked up the plate of forgotten cake, cut off a forkful and held it out to Kurt. “Let me and the pastries work our magic.”

* * *

Puck was putting the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher when Carole and Burt emerged from their bedroom. Burt set the newspaper on the table and peeked around the corner. “Hey, Puck. Don’t tell me Finn’s still sleeping?”

“Nah, he and Kurt went to the hardware store. Something about a new shower head for Kurt’s bathroom? They’ll be back in a bit. But there’s blueberry strudel.”

He brightened, but wilted a little when Carole glared at him. “Just a little slice.”

“Very little,” she cautioned. “It’s all butter.” Then she patted Puck on the shoulder. “Thanks, that was very sweet of you to bring it.”

Puck waited until Burt moved into the family room to ask, as casually as he could, “You got a minute, Mrs. H?”

“Sure.” She sat at the kitchen table, stirring her coffee. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s about Kurt. You’re kind of his mom now.”

“Kind of,” she agreed, smiling. “Certainly his friend. Is something going on at school?”

“No, it’s… I was just thinking, it’s pretty weird that he’s the only guy in our class who’s out? Like, statistically, there should be at least a dozen people who would skew toward that end of the Kinsey scale.”

“Well, I suspect you’re right, but you know it hasn’t been easy for him. I’m sure the other kids at school who are still closeted are watching him, the struggle he’s had with bullies, and thinking they would rather stay hidden.” She sipped her coffee and looked at him over the rim. “Don’t you think so?”

“Maybe they’re just waiting for a reason to tell somebody.” He set the last plate in the sink and leaned against the counter.

“What kind of a reason?”

“Like, if they… fell in love with another guy. Especially if they might like girls, too, and it would just be easier not to—you know, make a big deal about it, until it mattered.”

She tilted her head at him. “Sounds kind of lonely. How would they find another guy to fall in love with unless they came out?”

“Well, I guess if they were lucky, they might, uh.” He scratched his head, trying not to grin. “Build an igloo and accidentally out themselves to another guy while they were hanging out inside?”

Now Carole was the one not-grinning. “Perhaps that guy might end up falling in love with him, too?”

“If he were really lucky, yeah.”

He tried to keep breathing normally as Carole came over and hugged him. “I’m really happy for you,” she whispered. “Both of you.”

“Thanks,” he whispered back. “It… doesn’t seem like you’re all that surprised.”

She nodded her head thoughtfully. “I’m only surprised it ended up being Kurt. For a long time I thought it might end up being… somebody else?”

He laughed, trying not to blush. “Well, for a long time _I_ thought there was, like, zero chance of that happening, but, uh.”

Carole waited, her eyebrow raised. “But?”

“I was supposed to wait until later to talk about that,” he mumbled.

She made a _gimme_ gesture. “Puck, they’re only going to be gone for a little while. Tell me all of it. Believe me, it’ll be easier if none of us are guessing.”

“But I don’t know how much I can tell you? Because we’re still figuring it out. I mean, Kurt and me, we’re pretty clear how we feel about each other. And, uh, about… about Finn.”

She nodded. “And Kurt’s not jealous of how you feel about him?”

“No. No, it’s really mutual.”

“Well, I suppose I could apologize for Finn being so… do you know the word _obtuse?”_ He shrugged, and she nodded. “He’s not always the best at seeing what’s right in front of him. He and Kurt had some conflict earlier around living together, and he’s worked through some of his internal issues about Kurt being gay. But I know he cares about you, and about Kurt, in his own way.”

“Uh… yeah. He cares. He and Kurt definitely crossed that line last night.”

Carole’s smile dimmed, and she stepped back. “They—Finn and Kurt? You mean they…?”

“And me and Finn.” He coughed. “And all three of us.”

“Oh.” He watched her eyes travel across the room while she processed this. “Well, that’s more than I expected from Finn.”

“Believe me, he’s freaking out a lot less than I thought he would. We’re not pushing him, but I think—”

“Carole,” called Burt from the other room. He sounded suspicious. “I think… you’d better come see this.”

“Just a moment, Puck.” She gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for trusting me with this. We’ll help Finn work through his fears.”

Puck had barely enough time to take a long breath and let it out before he heard Carole calling him: “Puck!”

He hurried out of the kitchen, to the front window where Burt and Carole were standing together, gazing out at the driveway. When he came to stand beside them, he choked. Then he laughed out loud.

“Well,” he said to Carole, “I guess he worked through them on his own, huh?”

Puck opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. Kurt and Finn stopped kissing when they saw him, but Kurt didn’t move out of his arms. Kurt’s face was flushed and beaming, and Finn was giggling.

“So I wonder what kind of store _you_ went to?” mused Puck. “Doesn’t look like you got any _hardware.”_

“We were wondering if you might already know what happened,” Kurt said. “Rachel sent texts to everybody in Glee.”

“Oh, fuck.” He shook his head. “What the hell did you guys _do?”_

Now they were practically falling over laughing. Finn tugged Kurt’s hand and they made their way slowly toward the house. “It—it was the signs. In the—stop it, Kurt, you’re not helping!—in the plumbing section. First there was the ballcock… and a reamer…”

“And a run of nipples,” Kurt added.

“And l-lube, and…” Finn wiped his eyes. “I think that’s when we started making out.”

“Good thing Rachel came along when she did, or we might have headed into the carpentry aisle to find the screw hole locators.” Kurt gazed fondly at Finn. “Anyway. The rest is history. And probably now on the Internet. Can I say it?”

“Go ahead,” Finn said, gesturing with their joined hands. “You thought of it.”

Kurt turned to Puck. “Since the proverbial horse has left the barn, and you and I had already decided we would be out as boyfriends, I think we should capitalize on this and, well, suggest a Glee assignment. Sing a trio. I have some ideas.”

“Does that idea involve coming out about your relationship to your parents on your front lawn?” Puck asked, pointing at the house. “Because I already told Carole, but your dad is probably wondering what the hell is going on.”

In truth, he could see through the window that Carole was talking a mile a minute, and Burt didn’t look too murderous. With any luck, most of the information would be revealed for them before they came back inside. But Kurt didn’t even look concerned.

“I’m not going to make Kurt lie for me,” Finn said firmly. “Or you. That’s a hard line for me. I might be kind of clueless at times—“

“Obtuse,” Puck supplied, and Kurt spluttered a laugh.

“—sure, whatever. But you made me realize how much I love you.” He looked right at Puck when he said it. “Both of you. That means something to me.”

Puck’s lips were dry, but he managed to keep his voice steady. “And you want to be out at school, the three of us?”

“It would be a hundred times worse to try to explain this thing with Kurt, otherwise. Nobody’s going to accuse us of cheating on the other if we just come clean up front.” He touched Puck’s shoulder with a little half-smile. “You wanted me to be happy. Well… I am. Thanks to you. You’re awesome, and I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“Who asked you, anyway?” Puck had given up on a steady voice. He was lucky enough to be saying words at this point. Finn just smiled bigger.

“My other boyfriend did,” he said. “The one I’m living with.” He blew out a breath and took a quick look at the house, where Carole and Burt were still standing, looking perplexed and endeared by turns. “And I’m sure _that’s_ going to be a fun conversation with your dad.”

“No time like the present,” Kurt said. He let go of Finn’s hand and took Puck’s arm. “Come on. This music needs facing.”

* * *

It was mid-afternoon before they’d finished all of their explaining and reminiscing, not to mention negotiating with Burt about keeping the bedroom door open. By then, Puck had decided. He went out to his truck, got the box with the photo album from the front seat, and brought it into the kitchen.

Kurt’s face lit up when he saw it. “You’re going to show him?”

“Whoever wants to see it,” Puck said. “No reason to keep it to myself anymore.”

The pictures didn’t tell the whole story, of course. There were things Puck remembered that he would never tell anybody, all the memories surrounding every event laid out in the album. He held Kurt’s hand as he watched Finn and Carole page through the album in awe and appreciation.

“That laugh,” Kurt said quietly to Puck. “The way he was, outside on the lawn, when we got back from the hardware store. Was that the way he was laughing on the cover?”

Puck considered this, his smile stretching across his face. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Pretty much.”

“All this time,” Finn marveled. He looked up at Puck curiously. “You really were just going to keep it to yourself, and never tell me about it?”

“Well, photo albums are kind of old-fashioned…”

Finn gave him a playful slap with the back of his hand. “You know what I mean. How you felt. We would have graduated and left Lima and… that would have been it?”

“Maybe.” Puck shrugged. “You would have met somebody else, and so would I. We would still be friends. It would have been okay.”

“No, it wouldn’t! It would have sucked, but only you would have known.” Finn looked completely outraged at this idea.

Kurt gave a polite cough. “Finn, you’re not suggesting that all unrequited love should be declared? That would be disastrous.”

“Well, I guess.” He shrugged. “Only the kind between best friends. Because, seriously, how easy would it have been for me to overlook the—the sexy stuff and just think, well, I love him, but it’s a friend love? I bet that happens all the time.”

“Attraction isn’t something you can just overlook, though.” Kurt squeezed Puck’s hand. “Although sometimes it’s overshadowed by other things.”

Carole closed the scrapbook and carefully put it back into the box. “Thank you for sharing that with me,” she said to Puck, her eyes a little shiny. “I think, if the three of you want to hang out downstairs for a little while, I can distract Burt with grocery shopping. Puck, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?”

“I should probably go home at some point,” he said, grinning. “But thanks.”

“He might be around kind of a lot,” Kurt added, tugging his hand toward the stairs.

Finn followed them into the basement, looking mournfully at the open door. “Now I’m regretting telling them so soon. We could have had _weeks_ of messing around before they figured things out.”

Kurt settled cross-legged on his bed. “Too bad the love shack melted. That was the best. Like a clubhouse. I suppose we couldn’t build one of those.”

“Yeah, building a clubhouse in your yard wouldn’t be at all suspicious.” Puck rested his head on Kurt’s knee. “No, I think we’re going to have to head out of town to find someplace where we can be together. Take a road trip in your Navigator, Kurt, and get a motel with a king sized bed. We could kiss and give each other blowjobs all weekend.”

“Or camping,” Finn suggested. He sat next to Puck at the foot of the bed, facing Kurt. “That would be cool. A big tent, for all of us.”

“Until we graduate,” added Kurt.

They were silent, thinking about that.

“That’s two years away,” said Finn. He reached across the bed for Kurt’s hand. “We haven’t even _known_ you for two years, Kurt.”

Puck shrugged, patting Kurt’s leg. “Just think how much better we’ll know each other by then.”

There was a deliberate knock on the door frame, and Carole called from upstairs, “Okay to come down?”

 _“Bang, bang, bang on the door,”_ Kurt sang under his breath. Puck snickered.

“Sure, Mom,” called Finn.

Carole descended a few steps, just enough so that they could see her face. “We will be at the grocery store for—“ She touched her phone. “—forty-five minutes. So you can, you know, do homework or whatever.”

“Thanks,” they all chorused. She shook her head, laughing to herself, and waved.

“Hey, your mom is awesome,” Puck declared. “She’ll look out for us.”

“You’ve done a pretty good job of looking out for us, yourself,” Finn said softly. He ran his hand up Puck’s leg, resting it on his knee, and shook his head. “And can I just say it’s so cool that I can just do that any time I want, now.”

Kurt snorted. “You’re telling me you were thinking about wanting to caress your best friend’s thigh, and you still had _no_ idea you liked guys?”

“I think we’ve established how good Finn is at noticing things,” Puck pointed out.

“He noticed me in my Cheerios uniform,” Kurt said, and Finn blushed pink to the roots of his hair. “And singing. And that I masturbate with hand lotion.”

“Lube is awesome,” Puck agreed gravely. “Yeah, I suspect he noticed a hell of a lot of things about you, Kurt. You’re just that hot.”

“I noticed you’re a good listener,” Finn mumbled. He peeked at Puck. “And, um. About the… the lube thing…?”

Puck smiled. “You curious? About things we might do with lube?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes it just seems super weird. But I was thinking about it a lot, earlier. When you two were, you know.” He licked his lips. “And you said… it’s really good.”

“It is. It was.” He touched Finn’s hand on his leg. “Butt stuff can feel weird, though, if you’re not a hundred percent turned on and into it. Even then, sometimes. But it is totally worth it.”

Kurt wriggled his toes. “Remember when I was doing a pedicure and you asked me how it felt? And I said _it feels good after._ It’s not quite like that, but sometimes there’s some uncomfortable things, before you get to the really amazing things.”

“I think…” Finn squirmed a little where he sat. It was way more fucking endearing than it should have been. “I don’t really know how I feel about the… butt stuff. But we were in bed this morning, Kurt, and you were, you know, getting off on my leg, and there was all this skin, and you were rubbing on me and I really wanted—“

“You wanted to _do_ him,” Puck said. Kurt made a little shiver.

“I think I wanted _him_ to do _me,”_ Finn admitted.

Puck could feel the electricity in the room spike. _The sound of three simultaneous boners,_ he thought, as he clutched at Finn’s hand, and Kurt involuntarily bucked his hips.

“So, yeah.” Finn laughed self-consciously. “Maybe not something we could do in forty-five minutes, but… you said I should say something. So I am. Saying something.”

“Ohh,” said Kurt, giving Puck a little nudge to sit up. “I am absolutely _listening_ to that idea.”

Puck tended to conceive of big, detailed plans in his head. Within five seconds, he could imagine how this one might go: Finn, spread out on his back on Kurt’s bed, his knees supported by pillows, Kurt kneeling over him, while Puck crouched beside them and coached Finn through relaxing and letting Kurt penetrate him. Probably he himself would be rubbing one off the whole time, because there’d be no way he’d be able to watch that without a few minutes of serious self-appreciation.

But judging from his intent expression, Kurt clearly had his own ideas about how this might go. Puck watched him rummage in his bedside drawer and walk to the closet with purpose, and he felt a tremendous wave of admiration for him. _My boyfriend,_ he thought, and it was the best fucking thought in the world.

Finn was also watching Kurt, but he looked a lot less pleased and a lot more anxious. When Kurt took his hands and pulled him off the bed, taking a moment to kiss him in the process, he went to stand next to the privacy partition, awkwardly clutching his own elbows.

“He’s got this,” Puck said to Finn. He tried that sliding-his-arms-around-him hug that Kurt did so well, giving his back a little rub, and felt Finn relax a little. “He’s getting the whole thing ready for you.”

“Yeah,” Finn said unhappily. “I noticed. But what if I can’t—I mean, maybe I won’t want—?”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” He had to stand on his toes to put his lips against Finn’s ear, but he managed, whispering, “I’ll take one for the team.”

“Oh.” Finn’s eyes blinked closed. He swallowed. “What does it feel like?”

“You want me to tell you?”

“I think… yeah.” The last word came out like a sigh.

Puck caught Kurt’s eye as he was rearranging the sheets, doing something with layers on the bed. “We’re just going to hang out over here on Finn’s bed until you’re ready?”

“I’m just going to shower,” Kurt said breathlessly, his eyes shining. He already looked like someone had handed him a Tony award. “I won’t be long.”

As Kurt disappeared into the bathroom, Finn watched Puck taking off his clothes. “Skin’s better, right?” Puck said, and Finn nodded silently, but he still didn’t make a move to do anything about it until Puck unbuttoned his jeans for him. Then Finn finally shed the rest of his clothes, watching Puck the whole time. Puck sat on his bed. “Okay, now… like you and Kurt were this morning, only up against me.”

Finn moved awkwardly into his lap, muttering little _sorrys_ every time he bumped up against Puck’s hard cock. It was so ridiculous, Puck wanted to slap him.

“You really think I _don’t_ want you to touch me?” he finally snapped. “Dude, you are, like, my literal dream guy. I’ve been jerking off in bed at night and thinking about this shit for years. Can you give me a break?”

“I know,” Finn moaned, “I’m—okay, I know you do. I just don’t want to mess this up.” He turned in Puck’s arms, pleading with his eyes. “This is a really big deal.”

“Yeah, _he_ is, and that’s why _this_ doesn’t matter. You think he’s not going to forgive you if it doesn’t go perfectly?”

Puck hauled Finn in for a kiss. That ended up going on for a little longer than he’d anticipated. Finn’s desperation fed his actions until he was making little moaning noises into Puck’s mouth, and Puck found himself making them right back. But when his hands drifted south to Finn’s lap, he drew away.

“Don’t make me come yet,” Finn begged, “I want—I want to wait for Kurt.”

“Yeah, okay. You got it.” Puck reached for the lube, ready on the nightstand, and rearranged Finn in his lap again. He watched Finn’s shuddering response as he placed one careful hand on Finn’s hip. “Would you really? That fast?”

Finn closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on Puck’s shoulder with a groan. “Don’t tease me. I’m embarrassed enough about it as it is.”

This was a new wrinkle he hadn’t considered. “Okay, well… just tell me to stop if you’re getting close?” He uncapped the lube and spread a little onto his fingertips. “So you already did the first thing, which is to get super turned on. Don’t even bother unless you are.”

“Not really a problem,” Finn said, his eyes still closed. “Just being around you guys is turning me on.”

“Yeah, but I mean, like, about-to-lose-it turned on.” He ran another curious hand along the inside of Finn’s thigh, and watched him writhe. “Huh. Yeah, okay, you’re there. So then, slippery stuff. Lotion is okay, lube is better. First on the outside, then… push some inside.”

Now Finn’s face contorted in discomfort. “That feels weird.”

“Yeah, like Kurt said, it feels better later, inside. Don’t worry if it gets unsexy for a while. Two steps forward, one step back.”

Finn was bearing up under the unsexy part with stoic tolerance. Puck tried to hold his own body still, but the process was decidedly more sexy from his own point of view. When he couldn’t hold back a moan, Finn’s cock stirred.

“You like that?” Finn murmured. This time, when Puck’s fingers dipped inside him, Finn pushed back against them. Puck gasped out a _fuck,_ feeling Finn’s muscles pulse around him.

“Yeah,” Puck said, “yeah, I like that a lot.”

This time, he waited for Finn to push first before responding, going a little deeper this time. Finn made a loud groan, twisting on the inadequate pressure. They heard the shower shut off.

“This angle sucks for anything more,” he told Finn, “but Kurt can give you what you need, from the front. Just let him know how it feels.”

“It feels—it feels—“ Finn moved restlessly against him. “I don’t even _know_ what I want, but I want— _something.”_

“Yeah.” Puck indulged in a couple grinding thrusts against him from behind, and when Finn whined and thrust back, he smiled. “Believe me, you’re going to get it.”

Kurt emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, clad only in a towel, but he paused when he saw Finn resting between Puck’s legs, his knees spread wide. “Oh… wow.” He looked completely delighted.

“I think he’s cooked,” said Puck. “How do you want him?”

They both helped Finn stand up. He looked a little dazed, but definitely turned on, and when Kurt kissed him, he responded with enthusiasm.

“Maybe…” Kurt glanced at Puck, almost shyly, then gestured at the bed. “You lie down, and Finn can kneel over you.”

“That is _exactly_ what we are going to do,” Puck agreed. He directed Finn with his body, pulling him down to lie on top of him.

Finn made a little desperate nudge against him. “Oh,” he said. That panicked sound was back, but Puck thought he knew what it meant this time.

“Just—up on your knees.” Finn lifted up while Kurt knelt behind him. Puck could feel Finn’s accelerated breathing on his neck, each exhale going straight to his cock. Puck gritted his teeth. _Focus._

“You look so good, spread open for me,” Kurt told Finn. Hearing Kurt say those words to anybody was bound to be a turn-on, but hearing them say them to _Finn,_ in that amazed tone, made Puck’s head swim. “Puck… kiss him.”

Puck obliged, feeling the way Kurt’s body was putting pressure on Finn’s, and the way Finn was being pressed against him. Finn’s cock nudged against his belly, and he cried out, “Oh, god.”

“So good,” Kurt said again. Puck could hear the tension in his voice now. “Is this—are you okay?”

“He’s okay,” Puck reported, when Finn didn’t respond. “He’s close.”

“Can you feel me?” Kurt made another gentle nudge, and this time Finn pushed back against him. They let out simultaneous moans. “Oh, Finn, you feel so—“

“Oh, _god,_ oh,” Finn whimpered, and Puck felt a jet of warm wetness cover his stomach. He thrust back against Kurt again, and when Kurt grabbed his hips and held him steady, he begged, “Don’t stop, just don’t stop, _fuck.”_

Finn definitely seemed to be _okay_ as Kurt took over the thrusting, going loose in Puck’s arms. When Kurt paused to reposition his hips, he let out a low moan.

“Not too much?” Puck asked.

 _“No,”_ Finn said immediately. “Not—don’t stop, please?”

The dose of Finn-generated lube, compressed between them, provided Puck with an unexpectedly intense surface against which to thrust. When he tucked his own hand in between them to wrap around himself, he encountered Finn’s own dick, and paused.

“Dude,” he said hoarsely, “are you _still_ or _again?”_

“I don’t even know,” Finn moaned, “just—yeah, like that—“

Puck did his best to cup his hand around both of them, but the angle was weird and he kept losing his grip as the pressure of Kurt’s body continued to shove Finn against him. Luckily, neither of them seemed to care even a little bit. At one point, he made eye contact with Kurt over Finn’s back. He looked blissed out and adorably mussed.

“I keep expecting him to tap out,” Puck informed him, “but I think he’s going for round two.”

That was clearly inspirational for Kurt, who slowed way, way down, taking shuddering breaths. “I am _this_ close,” he sighed, running a hand over Finn’s back, “but—Finn, please, tell me what you want?”

Finn squirmed, sending another wave of sensation through Puck. “… More?” he said, in a small voice.

“Yeah.” Puck couldn’t help but feel impressed. “He’s definitely _again._ You, uh… think you might want a pinch hitter?”

“Oh,” Kurt cried, at the same time Finn made another low, needy groan. There was a flurry of movement as Kurt resumed his thrusts, and then, with a delicious noise, collapsed on top of Finn. Puck felt the extra pressure of Kurt’s body weight as nothing more than pleasant, mentally crossing his fingers that the bed did not give out on them.

“Finn,” Kurt said, moving with shaky limbs. Puck felt him withdraw as Finn let out a little whine. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“Uh…” Finn moved ponderously, carefully, with a little help from Puck as Kurt disposed of the condom. He lifted a flushed face to Kurt’s anxious one, and glanced down at his sticky stomach. “I don’t think so? I feel—“

Finn did not appear to be capable of articulating how he felt, and Kurt didn’t make him. He waited for Puck to shift out of the way, then all but collapsed back onto the bed. But when Kurt touched his erection, he erupted into breathy moans, spreading his legs wide.

“Wow,” Kurt said, blinking. “More?”

“More,” Finn begged.

Kurt looked up at Puck hopefully, but he was already ripping open a second condom. Kurt stayed where he was, beside them on the bed, murmuring appreciative words and stroking Finn’s long legs.

“Looks like Finn Hudson comes standard with a fully loaded double magazine,” he said, leaning in to kiss him in case the words stung. Finn barely seemed to register the jibe, responding to Puck’s kiss with fervent passion. When Puck ran his hands down the inside of his thighs, he felt Finn quivering. _Still. Again._ “And don’t you dare say you’re fucking sorry.”

“No.” Finn opened his eyes long enough to blink up at him. “Not sorry. Just—“

Finn was _big,_ his arms and legs enfolding Puck in a way that Kurt’s hadn’t. As Puck sank deep into him, it was clear there wasn’t going to be a _too much_ for Finn. He luxuriated in the sensation of Finn’s full-body embrace for about two seconds before taking a firm hold on his hips and—well, _doing_ him.

“Oh,” Kurt said, with rich, throaty enjoyment. “Wow, the two of you…”

Puck wasn’t going to disagree. At the moment, he was pretty sure he couldn’t make any purposeful noises at all. Everything that was coming out of his mouth was in response to Finn’s desperate movements, taking what he was giving, each thrust and withdrawal and counter thrust, like he would never get enough. When Puck tried speeding up, Finn matched his pace, gripping Kurt’s hand for support. Then Kurt put his other hand on Finn’s dribbling cock and, cautiously, began to stroke him.

“Yeah,” Finn said, suddenly, barely a word, just a breathy _yeah,_ again and again, sobbing it into the air. Puck felt his own heartbeat stutter and race as he went from eighty to one hundred in three seconds, coming with a shout inside of Finn almost before he realized he was doing it. Kurt continued to strip Finn’s cock with deliberate, measured strokes of his hand, watching with breathless attention until Finn pulsed out a meager pool of come onto his trembling abdomen. Then, finally, he relaxed and was still.

“That’s—okay,” Finn said, holding up a hand, and Puck reached out to touch it, interlacing their fingers. They were both shaking, but Finn was smiling, even laughing. “That’s _all_. I’m _done.”_

“Yeah, I think even if you weren’t, you’d be out of luck,” Puck said. His knees felt like jello. Kurt put an arm around him and supported him as he stretched out his legs, groaning. “We’re not superhuman, you know. Holy shit, Finn.”

“Holy shit,” Finn agreed. He was prone, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “That was—”

Kurt crawled into the space below Finn’s floppy arm, draping it over him like a scarf. “That was.”

“The most…” Finn went on, after a moment’s rest. “The best…”

“All the superlatives.” Kurt kissed his cheek. Puck couldn’t tell if it was sweat or tears that was making his face glisten, but there was no mistake that his eyes held nothing less than absolute love.

Puck sat there, watching them and wondering what he could possibly say that could do justice to that experience—and was jolted out of his reverie as Kurt’s phone rang.

“Five minute warning alarm,” Kurt said, reaching to turn it off. “And here’s hoping they don’t come downstairs to check on us, because I am absolutely certain this room smells like lots of sex.”

“That was—” Finn began again, and Kurt shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

They attempted to camouflage themselves with the appearance of having played video games, but Carole took one look at the three of them when she arrived home from the grocery store (thankfully, twenty minutes later than she’d predicted) and turned bright red.

“You boys want something to eat?” was all she said. She did not let Burt enter the basement.

Even after a shower, two tall glasses of water, and, later, three helpings of Carole’s chicken and rice casserole for dinner, Puck wasn’t certain his legs would allow him to drive his truck home. Luckily, not even Burt said anything about throwing him out of the house, and the one text Puck sent to his mom was enough to appease her concern about where he was and what he was up to.

Eventually, though, he managed to haul himself upright and stand on his own feet. He gestured at Finn, who was all but falling asleep sitting up on his bed. “Best cardio, huh?”

“Mmm,” Finn said, smiling lazily. He stretched, dislodging Kurt from where he reclined against his chest, and winced. Puck chuckled.

“I bet you’re going to be sore for a couple days.”

Finn stretched again, then settled back where he was. “Worth it.”

“So worth it,” Kurt agreed. He kissed Finn softly before standing to embrace Puck. They stood there for a long moment, resting against one another and breathing together.

“This was a game-changer, all right,” Puck said. He searched Kurt’s eyes for uncertainty or fear, but found only calm contentment.

“It’s a lot all at once,” Kurt agreed. “Are you going to be okay tonight?”

“Hey, I can—“ he began, then stopped. _I can take care of myself_ didn’t really make sense anymore, not with what they’d begun. He thought it over. “I’ll call you if I’m not,” he said at last.

Kurt hugged him again. “I am more impressed with you every day.”

Puck beamed. “Best compliment ever.”

They went over to Finn and together managed to airlift him to his feet. He stood, protesting, but once he was up, he put his arms around Puck and held on tight.

“How you doing?” Puck said, once Finn let him go.

Finn shrugged, still smiling. “Kind of rolling with it? I went home Friday with zero boyfriends and I’ll be going back to school Monday with two. And I think, if the sex gets any better, I may not be able to stand up straight anymore.”

“Not nearly so straight anymore,” Kurt agreed, and ducked Finn’s tickling fingers.

 _“And_ I am not complaining,” he concluded. “This feels… right. And maybe I will freak out some more, but I think I trust you guys to help me through it.” He gave Kurt a one-armed hug. “I know I do.”

Puck was absolutely sure the look on his face was that surprised-awed thing. _The one that meant you love someone,_ he thought, letting his boyfriends hug him together. _And having them love you back._

Carole came over to him as he was putting on his letterman jacket and handed him his scrapbook.

“Thanks again for sharing this, Puck.” She nodded at the stairs, where Kurt was standing, watching him with the sappiest expression. “Everything good here?”

“So good, I can’t even believe it,” Puck whispered. She contained her laughter, but only barely.

Kurt held the door open for him and hugged him one more time. “Call us before bed, even if you’re doing okay.”

Puck kissed Kurt’s cheek, then held his breath before asking, “Maybe… I could come over and join you guys early tomorrow morning? If I knock very quietly?”

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. “Knock a little louder, sugar,” he whispered.


End file.
